King and Queen
by sitarra
Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings as well as feelings. GC. Spoilers for King Baby
1. Default Chapter

Title: King and Queen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuffed animal and the name Princess. That belongs to my dog (who is anything but a princess, believe me).

Spoilers: King Baby, maybe a few others

Pairing: G/C

Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings

A/N: This dialogue took me so long to write down but it was very much worth it. Since this first chapter actually ran twenty-two pages, I decided to cut it in half. I will try to get the chapter two up as soon as possible.

Here we go…

* * *

"I've enjoyed working with you."

Catherine looked over at Gil. He had a smirk on his face, one that could mean so many different things.

"Which part?" she asked, lowering her martini from her lips. "The part where I got in your face or the part where I, uh, lost evidence or maybe you just missed me."

"I did miss you," he admitted, swirling around the brandy in his glass. Catherine turned her eyes away from her class, taking a sip first. He noticed the surprised look on her face, willing him to elaborate.

"I missed your passion and your tenacity," he continued. Looking down at the swirling liquid, he decided to be bold. "I even missed your tush."

Gill will himself not to look at her when he heard her laugh, only to choke on her drink in the process. He took a drink of his brandy, the liquid burning all the way down his throat.

Catherine shifted her eyes elsewhere, unsure how to take that. She blinked several times, the decision to take it as a compliment overriding her mind.

"Really." She kept her eyes locked on his. "Thank you."

They kept their eyes locked for a short amount of time before Gil turned his eyes to Brass who was joining them.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Jim, standing behind the chair he had yet to pull out. "I miss the punch line?"

Jim noticed the looks the two had as soon as he entered the place. They had always been passing looks when they thought no one was looking. What they didn't know was that someone was always looking and always wondering: where they just close friends or something more?

"Yeah," Catherine answered, turning her blue eyes back to her friend. She shared the smile he had on his face, that playful smile they were so used to. Mostly they used it around each other but occasionally, someone else was around to see it.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Jim. He chose to let it slip by him, however. He pulled out the chair, drawing their attention as he did so.

"So Bruce lied about the kid. There was an out-of-state adoption that placed the day the kid was born. And Bruce's mother…"

A waitress interrupted him. "Anything to drink, sir?"

"Uh, a light beer, please," he told her. He went back to what he was saying before she walked away. "His mother was a piece of work."

'So, is Tanya going to take the fall?" Catherine asked slowly, looking at her drink, then Gil, then back to Jim.

"Can't convict her for cheerleading," Gil pointed out.

"You can if there's LSD in her pom-poms." Gil raised his eyebrows at Jim. "Acid makes her culpable. Class A felony."

"Anymore culpable than his wife, who just let him lie there?" Catherine mentioned. Gil turned his eyes to her, wondering what was going on in her head.

"You know, what I can't get my mind wrapped around is you get a guy who's tough enough to get to the top of the heap in Vegas, all this power, and he ends up crawlin' around the play pen," Jim said, confused about that part.

Gil took another drink. "That's the point, isn't it?"

Jim and Catherine both gave him odd looks.

"It's only the truly powerful that have the luxury to relinquish power," he explained. Jim and Catherine's expressions didn't change.

"But diapers?" Catherine wondered, wondering why any man, anyone for that matter, would have chosen to in the spare time what Bruce Eiger had.

"Why not?" Gil shrugged. Catherine raised her eyebrows at him.

"Where would you go if you had the connections and the cash to go anywhere you wanted?"

"I hear Fiji's nice," Jim pitched in.

"Eiger went even further," Gil said. "He went all the way back to his childhood."

Catherine and Jim both nodded, knowing that such a thing was only possible in Vegas.

"Yeah, I think I'd take Fiji," Jim repeated.

Catherine chuckled, as did Gil. All of them took a drink from their beverages, falling into a comfortable silence. Catherine turned her eyes to Gil, noticing he had a far off look to himself.

"So, Jim, if you did have the connections and the cash, would Fiji be your choice or were you just mentioning it?" Catherine asked, striking up another conversation.

"Well, I think I'd take Fiji," he agreed. "Or maybe some beautiful, remote island. That sounds nice."

Catherine couldn't help but laugh. "What about you? Where would you go?" he asked her.

"Where would I go? Hmm." She racked her brain for some beautiful place to go, no immediate locations springing to mind.

That was a good question. Where would she go? There were so many beautiful places out there she would love to go to, but she knew she'd never see any of them. Half of the appeal of such locations was the idea of going with a loved one, like a husband or boyfriend. But, obviously, she didn't have one of either so much of the appeal left.

"I'd have to say Europe maybe," she finally answered. "And then a trip through the Caribbean before coming home."

"Wow, you'd get around, wouldn't you?" Jim said, somewhat amazed at her choice.

Catherine chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I would. And I'd make sure Lindsey would get to go wherever she wanted with however many friends she wanted."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Gil said with a small laugh.

Catherine and Jim turned their attention on him.

"What about you? Where would you go?" Catherine asked.

Gil kept his focus on his bandy, taking to swirling it around in his glass again. He didn't know where he'd go, if he'd go anywhere. There were numerous locations that had once appealed to him but now… now they seemed so boring to him. He had seen something a thousand times more beautiful, more exotic. But he didn't get to see it so much anymore and he missed it. He missed her.

Catherine kept her eyes firmly on her friend, only able to begin to wonder what was going through his mind. He kept staring at his brandy, his eyes focused only there. She was beginning to think he had forgotten her question. On purpose no doubt.

"Gil?" she gently reminded.

"I don't think I'd go anywhere," he said, snapping his attention to her. "There's no where I want to go, really."

Jim laughed. "Oh, come on. There must be somewhere you want to see," he urged.

Gil shook his head. "No, not really."

"Well, you're no fun," Catherine said, pouting.

"People often tell me that."

Gil kept his eyes focused on Catherine, loving the smile that caressed her beautiful face. Catherine felt his eyes on her, burning into her practically. Slowly, she turned her eyes on him, noticing immediately his gentle gaze. She kept her eyes locked on his. A part of her wanted to look away, to stop the undeniable feelings passing between them.

But she couldn't. Maybe they had been denying their true feelings for far too long and only now they were finally showing them. Because Lord knew that two people like them couldn't have twenty years of friendship without feeling something towards each other.

"Okay, Gil. So you wouldn't go anywhere. You didn't answer that," she held up a finger as he began to protest, "but you have to answer this. What was your transitional object as a child?"

Jim laughed out loud, making no attempt to hide it. Only Catherine Willows would ask Gil Grissom a question like that.

"A stuffed animal," he answered with no hesitation. At Catherine's pointed look, he elaborated. "A tiger. Named Roy. He was small and soft and I carried him with me everywhere when I was a kid."

Jim kept laughing; Catherine smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I got him from a friend of my mom's when I was only a few months old. I still have him actually," he boldly admitted.

Catherine bit her lips to keep herself from asking her next question. She'd ask that when they were alone.

"What about you?"

"Stuffed animal, a cat."

Jim was still laughing. "A cat for Cat. How original."

Catherine smiled at him, a hint of anger in flaring in her eyes. "I'm gonna forget you said that," she said, a bit surprised he had called her that.

"What'd you name it?" Gil asked, making her elaborate as she did him.

"Um, Princess, I do believe. She was very … perfect. I also carried her with me everywhere after I got her when I was two. But unlike you, I don't have her anymore," Catherine finished, looking at Gil. "What about you, Jim?"

"Honest? I had no object but there was this shirt I was very attached to. It was this law enforcement T-shirt I got when we met the police at my school when I was in the second grade. I don't know what happened to that shirt but I miss the good memories it has."

"Don't get sentimental on us, there," Catherine laughed, finishing her martini. The table laughed and moved on to other subjects.

They spent the next hour talking about nothing in particular. When it hit ten o'clock, Jim left with the excuse that he was tired. That left Catherine and Gil alone together. Free to talk about anything and everything.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up as late as Sunday (Monday if I feel lazy). 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: King and Queen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The tattoos in here can be found on a web site that I will provide further down. They are quite beautiful.

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings.

A/N: Honestly I would have had this up yesterday (Saturday) but I was feeling lazy. Thank you for all the heart-warming reviews! You guys (I'm serious when I say this) are my favorite people! And I took liberties with the time of year. I made it winter, the 20th of December 2004. Don't ask why 2004, it just makes more sense. I apologize for any parts of this chapter that don't seem to make sense around the tattoo subject. I was still making my mind up when I wrote half of it. There are two web sites to go to if you wish to see the tattoos. It won't let me leave it here so email and I will send both to you.

* * *

"So, Roy… did you mean everything you said earlier?" 

Gil smiled when she called him Roy, realizing she'd never let him forget that she knew.

"When? We've talked about a lot tonight."

"Before Jim showed up. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I did. It's not easy having your right and left hand leave you. Nor is it easy having you star CSI leave you, moving on to do her own great things."

"How much do you miss me?"

"Very much. More than you'll ever know."

"Did you mean the other thing? You mean that?"

Gil chuckled, taking the final sip of his refilled brandy. "If you want me to mean it, than yes, I did."

"I'll take that as a definite yes."

"Do you miss me?"

Catherine took a second but she answered positively. "Yes, I do. You'd think after twenty years that two people would begin to really annoy each other and not want to spend time with each other, but here," she motioned between them, "I don't think that's true."

"Explain."

"Well, we've been friends for twenty years. Yes, we've gotten on each other's nerves and yes, we've had our fights but are we fed up with each other? No, I don't think we are. In fact, I really miss spending time with you. The way we used to. The talks we used to have, the dinners and breakfasts we used to share," she rambled on. "We should really try to get back to that."

"Yes, we should," he agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence, one that didn't last long.

"Where's Lindsey?" Gil asked, glancing at his watch.

"At her grandmother's for the weekend," she said conjuring up an image of her not-so-little girl. "She misses you. Misses you nick name for her. It doesn't have the same effect if I say it."

Gil smile at that. Ever since Lindsey had been born, when Gil had been the first to hold her, he had called her Butterfly. He had been string into her tired eyes when it came to him. She never objected so twelve years after he was still calling her Butterfly.

"How's her behavior?" he wondered, remembering all the fights Catherine had told him about between mother and daughter.

Catherine shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Not bad but it could be better. Do you think her godfather and uncle could talk to her and try to get through to her? Maybe have some better luck than me?"

Gil nodded, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips at her pouted look. "I think I could do that. How' her attitude towards the approaching holiday season?"

"A bit cheerful but kind of depressed. Could we talk someplace else, someplace more comfortable?"

Gil agreed with her and led her to the parking lot. They agreed on his place before they got in their separate vehicles and headed that way.

Ten minutes later, Gil pulled up at his townhouse, followed closely by Catherine. She followed him to the door, stepping inside after he unlocked it.

"I'm making myself comfortable. I hope you don't mind," Catherine said, taking off her black boots and equally black coat. She placed her purse by them before venturing further in.

"Not at all. By now, it's as equally your home as it is mine."

Catherine couldn't keep the smile off her face. He had a point. There were still times that she'd come to him in the middle of the night (day) just looking for comfort. Granted, in the older days she spent more time at his place and he at hers but they still couldn't stay away from each other.

After offering to her a drink, a no coming from her, he brought up the subject of Lindsey once more.

"Well, like I said, cheery and depressed at the same time. I try to help her remember Eddie just as much as I try to make her forget. It's hard, you know?"

She flopped down on his leather sofa, eyes staring up at the ceiling. She'd give anything to figure out the mystery of teenagers so she could help her daughter through her hard time. She didn't want her daughter growing up to hate her.

Gil kicked off his shoes, followed by his coat, and placed them with hers. He joined her on the couch, making her lift her head so he could sit there. When he was comfortable he allowed her to lay her head in his lap, bringing back memories of the old days.

"Well, she probably feels that, in some way, his death is her fault. Many children feel that, mostly in divorce cases but this way, too. She's rebelling. That is also common amongst teenagers. Sometimes you have to let them but, in this case…"

"… I have to find a way to stop it," she finished for him. "How?"

Catherine titled her head up to look at him, never thinking she'd be listening to him on child advice. Gil took time to think, a hand softly caressing her hair. It was soothing to her. And it was also turning up feelings that she'd been fighting for quite some time.

"A different location should help, a different setting. On a day Ecklie's not there, you could bring her in the lab, keep her mind focused on something," he named off. "You could take time off after Christmas and spend it with her, until school rejuvenates. Take your pick."

"Oh, I don't know," she groaned. She ran a hand over her eyes, thinking that could somehow helper. "I just, I don't know what I'm going to do about it. I'll figure it out soon."

"I'm here if you need help."

"Thank you." She grabbed his hand that was resting against the back of the sofa and brought it down to rest with hers on her stomach.

"So, you going to the Christmas party?" she asked, looking up at him again.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"Go with me. It's not fun to go alone."

"What makes you think I don't have plans?"

She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"I have plans this week!" he defended.

"Is your mother coming in for the holiday?" she asked, an interest floating into her voice. She got along quite well with Noreen Grissom, as did Lindsey. Gil had taught them both sign language so they had no trouble communicating with her.

He nodded in confirmation. "The day after the party. That's why I'm actually taking the day off."

"Gil Grissom, the most notable workaholic, is actually taking a day off from work. I must be dreaming."

"I could pinch you," he said, his hand going for the sensitive skin of her stomach. "You know, to prove you're not dreaming."

"Don't you dare!" she answered quickly. She tried to push his hand away but that only resulted in laughter due to her stomach being ticklish.

After five minutes of torture on her part, he finally stopped his assaults. Catherine took a couple of deep breaths, trying to catch her breath. She muttered an 'I hate you' under her breath, loud enough for him to hear. He only laughed and moved his hand back to her ticklish spot as if to do it again.

"Please… don't," she begged as she squirmed around to avoid his hand. She knew all she had to do was get up and it would stop but she liked the attention.

"I won't. I'm sorry. I'll just sit here." She muttered a thanks and went back to regaining her normal breathing.

They sat in silence, the only sounds in the room coming from a clock on the wall as well as the sound of the wind beating on the window.

This was nice. This was how it was supposed to be between them. Just enjoying each other's company, no words needed. Maybe one day they'd get back to doing this on a regular basis. One could only hope…

Catherine stretched her arms above her head, stretching her entire body as well. She closed her eyes and rested a hand on his chest. The hour was catching up to her and all she wanted to do was rest her eyes. She heard his low chuckle as she did so, keeping her body stretched out.

His right hand came up to hold her left hand, keeping it rested on his chest. His left hand, however, strayed further down her stomach to her waist then her right hip.

"What's this?" he asked gently, his hand moving over the newly exposed colored skin. There on her right hip sat a small orange tiger cub tattoo.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked down to where his hand was. She smiled when she saw her normally covered tattoo.

She turned her eyes on his. "It's a tattoo. You've seen 'em before. I got this maybe a year ago. Just felt like it.

"I like it. I like it a lot," he told her, his voice rough. Any other… works of art I don't know about?"

Catherine smiled smugly at his tone. If she didn't know any better, that sounded like a come on.

"Yes, actually, I do. I take it you wanna see it?"

"Well, I'm intrigued now…"

The smile never left her face. She sat up from the comfortable embrace they'd created.

"You'll have to lift my shirt up. It's on the middle of my back. Couldn't very well have it even the slightest bit visible so that's where it went," she explained.

Gil hesitated for just a moment before lifting her blue, form-fitting shirt up. It slowly became visible, inch by inch. Black slowly became noticeable, followed by blue. Without going any further, Gil knew what the tattoo was of. The wings became clearly noticeable, followed by the body. Swirls and lines of black were inside the wings, making the blue stand out that much more. The antenna looked like lightening blots and marking on the very tip of the wings looked like claws. All in all, it suited her well. Suited her very well.

It was long in the length and wide in the width, but an attractive wide. It was quite elegant, much like its host.

Faded black, almost calligraphy cursive was at the top, in between the two wings.

"Lindsey," she read with him. "A butterfly after her uncle's nick name for her."

"This one is courtesy of you," she said in a soft voice, her throat tight. His hand was softly caressing over the tattoo, creating a tingling sensation up and down her spine.

"How?" He was in awe by the work of art in front of him. The tattoo, too.

"You bet me. I lost. This was the penalty," she summed up, her breathing becoming labored.

This was news to him. "When?"

A gracious smile caressed her lips. "Remember when you were in the hospital after your surgery? You bet me Greg would be the first to ask where you were and I said you were wrong. I bet you that Sara would be. The wager was a tattoo of the other's choosing in their choice area," she reminded him.

"You know, I wasn't serious," he admitted. "I was probably still on medication."

She shrugged and brushed off his confession.

"I wanted to do it. The idea appealed to me."

A smile played on his lips just begging to be seen. Never in a million years would he have imagined that she would get a butterfly permanently tattooed on her. He continued to trace thee tattoo, well aware what it was doing to her.

"I know the other was supposed to choose what and where but I felt you'd go for this," she explained in a soft tone. "Was I right?"

Her tone had dropped (as had his at this time) to a seductive tone. He liked it, mainly because it was directed at him.

"You were… very right," he agreed. "This … it's beautiful. Especially on you."

Catherine had a smile on her face but he couldn't see it. He was still tracing over the lines and writing of the butterfly. She was loving his touch, cherishing it like water in the middle of the Namib Desert during the dry season.

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Good."

He slowly put her shirt back down, watching it vanish beneath blue. He was already missing the sight, tattoo included.

She fixed her shirt around her, her body going cold at the loss of his warm touch. She turned from her sitting position and sat closer to him, their bodies touching.

"So… which one do you like best?" She asked him in a teasing tone, yet all seriousness. She never would have guessed that Gil Grissom got turned on by tattoos. If she'd have known that, she would have gotten them years ago.

He raised his eyebrows at her question. "Well, I like them both. How am I supposed to choose?" His question was rhetorical but he still asked.

"What's the story behind this one?" he wondered, a hand moving to caress her right hip.

Her lips parted in a beautiful smile. "Does it suit me?" she asked, teasing him.

"Very much. What's the story?"

"I got it after the Debbie case, the one with the resemblance to Sara?" she reminded. After his nod, she continued. "Well, after being around all the butterflies, I needed a change of scenery. I thought since I've always had some kind of fascination with tigers, I'd get one of a tiger cub."

"Why a tiger cub?"

"You tell me," she dared.

He flashed her a handsome smile, teeth showing. She wouldn't stop baiting him until she dropped down. There had been a change in their relationship ever since about a month before, when Gil helped her chisel cement off a body. They had been flirting more, spending more time together since the shift change. Well, as much time as their schedules would allow.

They couldn't deny that they didn't have sexual feelings for each other, as well as romantic feelings. They had been instantly attracted to each other when they met all those years ago. But due to several obstacles (what exactly, they still didn't know) they had never once acted on them. They had been tempted to give in many times, almost came close a couple of time, but there had always been that invisible boundary between them. Maybe now they could finally lose that.

"Maybe because you're fierce but at the same time you're…"

"What? I'm what?" she urged. She knew what was on the tip of his tongue. She just needed to get it out of him. "I'll force it out of you if you don't tell me."

Gil sighed, embarrassed to say this to her. "Fierce yet adorable. Irresistible," he informed.

Catherine's face lit up at that. The only person she ever wanted to hear that from was him.

"Hmm, and how long have you thought that?"

"Since the day I met you."

They locked eyes, blue into blue, secrets being shared. Walls were being let down further, desires were being shown. They'd been in the dark so long. Maybe now it was time to move into the light.

Catherine was sitting closer now, close enough for her body to be resting against his. Close enough for her shampoo and faint perfume to fill and intoxicate his senses.

Gil; ran a hand through her strawberry blond hair, loving how soft and silky it felt. His hand drifted down to her cheek, his thumb brushing over the corner of her mouth. Her breathing became labored. This was all her dreams come true.

"Should this happen?" he asked, his voice soft.

She gravitated closer to him. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, technically, we do it every year on New Year's Eve. What's so different this time?"

"Not much. Considering the length of the New Year's Eve kiss has been drawn out every year for the past twenty years," he pointed out, remembering ever new year they had started together.

"So what's going to be different this time?" she smiled.

He leaned in closer to her, his lips barely touching hers. "I have no idea," he whispered.

As their lips touched for the first time (excluding New Year's Eve), a friendship was strengthened. But underneath that, a love was forming twenty times stronger.

* * *

As soon as I get chapter three written, I will post it. In case it's not obvious, I really have no idea where I'm going to stop this story. All I know right now is that I will cover Christmas, New Year's Eve, and maybe a small break after that. 

Those beautiful reviews I love so much are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: King and Queen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings.

A/N: The date for this chapter is the 21st of December and then it switches to the 22nd. I am borrowing the Venetian for this chapter. Everything but the ballroom I've actually seen. If you want to view pictures of the Venetian, go to find the Venetian, click it and underneath a picture should be the word Photos. And her dress mentioned in here, it's basically the dress from "Formalities." I couldn't come up with anything else. And something near the middle is based of some women's thing I go to every year with my mom.

* * *

Gil hummed to himself as he cracked two eggs over the sink, pouring them into a pan. He couldn't stop smiling to himself or humming either. He was just too happy. And then reason he was so happy was still lying in his bed, peacefully asleep.

Last night had been the best night of his life, trumping all nights prior. It had been filled with so much passion, so many emotions had been flying around, so much love had been emanated from them. It was a dream come true.

Two arms enfolded themselves around Gil's middle, two hands flattening against his stomach. A warm body was pressed against his bare back.

"Good morning, my dear," he greeted the body.

"Good morning," Catherine sighed. She laid her head against his shoulder, tightening her arms on him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, setting down the spatula in his hand. He took ahold of her hands with his, holding them tight.

"I slept the best I've ever slept, thank you. I like falling asleep in your arms."

"And I like having you in my arms."

"Good. Can I stay in your arms?"

He turned around to face her. She was dressed in his dress shirt from the day before, the hem reaching just mid-thigh. Her hair was rumpled; evident she had been sleeping moments before. To him, she looked gorgeous.

"Forever?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Absolutely." He watched as the gorgeous smile spread over her face. "I'll keep you in my arms until the day I die."

"Is that a promise?" she whispered.

Gil leaned his forehead against hers. "That's a promise," he whispered back, "and I intend to keep it."

Their lips met with a spark, passion igniting between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands connecting with the cotton o his (now her) shirt. She snaked her arms up his bare chest, her fingers mingling with the chest hairs there. Her arms continued their journey, wrapping around his neck. Her fingers ran through his salt-n-pepper locks, gently caressing there.

"I love you, Catherine," Gil whispered, pulling back and gasping for air.

She smiled widely, already loving the sound of that coming from his lips.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed her again, more passionate this time, deeper.

"Breakfast first," Catherine said in between kisses. "We have an entire week to be together."

Gil groaned in frustration but complied. He returned his attention to the abandoned eggs on the stove, finishing them up. Catherine moved away from him to make toast, getting the butter out of the refrigerator on the way.

Breakfast went fast, both unable to take their eyes off of each other. Gil cleaned the table off while Catherine put the dishes in the sink.

"Spend Christmas with me," Gil said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Bring Lindsey and spend Christmas here with my mom and me."

"We'd be delighted to."

"Good. It'll be a brighter Christmas with you two here."

Catherine giggled, which was highly unlike her. "Good. Now will you come to the Christmas party with me tomorrow night?" she asked, thinking it was a good exchange.

"Gladly."

Her laugh turned into a moan when he began to kiss her neck, his lips trailing to a sensitive spot he had discovered the night before. His wandering hands caressed her stomach softly, unconsciously avoiding her ticklish spot.

His mouth traveled up to her ear. "Is it after breakfast yet?"

Catherine nodded hurriedly and turned in his arms. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Cath, you ready?" Gil called up the stairs, fussing with his cufflink.

"Just a minute," she called back down.

"The famous last words," he muttered. He turned his attention to a mirror in the hall, wanting to fix his tie. Luckily, this time it wasn't a bow tie. Although he did like the idea of Catherine having to tie it for him… again.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to face it, not thinking much of it. That is, until he saw a vision of perfection before his eyes.

"Catherine…" he breathed, speechless at the sight of her.

She smiled at her ability and continued to walk towards him. "You like?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh, very much. Turn," he said, taking her hand to spin her around. He smiled appreciatively as she did so.

She was wearing a black, low cut lace (almost) dress, the hem of it only going a little past her mid-thigh. It held tight to all her curves, hugging them in all the right places. The back hung low but stopped before hitting the top of her tattoo. She had strapped heels on, black to match the dress of course. A necklace hung from her neck, a necklace he recognized.

It was a heart that was half filled with sapphires, the other side outlined with diamonds. That was one chunk of money he hadn't minded spending. Nothing but the best for her.

Her hair hung loosely around her face, faint curls in some places. Her make-up was done just right. Not too much but not too little. She was breathtaking.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous," he breathed. She met his eyes, loving the love she saw coming from them.

"I'm glad you think so. And you know what?" He muttered a response. "Later, you can help me take it off."

Gil groaned at the sound of that. "How about we skip the party and I help you take it off now?" he suggested.

Catherine smiled and grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to the door. "No, party first, play later."

Gil continued to protest though.

"Can we leave early?"

"We'll see."

* * *

"Gil, looking sharp. Catherine, beautiful as always," Jim Brass greeted the two when they walked in. He kissed Catherine on the cheek and made her turn for him. He whistled appreciatively.

This year, the party was being held in the Venetian Ballroom. Every year, both the Christmas Eve party and the New Year's party were each at different hotels. This year was the Venetian and the Bellagio.

The ballroom was decorated with a winter wonderland theme. There were a couple of fountains in the room; chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. A very detailed painting of angels and people flying in the sky was on the ceiling. Beautiful flowers were all over the room, some taking the form of snowballs and polar bears. That was probably a replica of what they did in the Conservatory in the Bellagio. (A/N: I'll explain later)

"So Gil, she forced you to come, huh?" Jim asked, eyeing Gil.

Gil turned his eyes to his date. "I guess you could say that."

The trio laughed together before moving on to who had arrived and what had happened. Before long though, Catherine was on Gil's arm and they were walking leisurely through the room. They observed the decorations first before making their way to five familiar faces.

"Hello, children," Catherine greeted the table. Around the table, faces looked up at the couple.

"Grissom… in a tux… what a rare sight," Nick said, eyeing his former boss.

"Any of us dressed up is a rare sight," he mentioned.

"Cath, looking god. Making me miss working with you that much more," Greg said, looking Catherine up and down. A bonus for him was that she was right behind his chair.

"Yeah, Cath, looking hot," Nick threw in.

"Thank you, boys. I try."

Formalities went all around the table. Doc Robbins and some lab techs came over and greeted the table before heading back to the table next to the crew.

Dessert was to be served at promptly eight o'clock and it was. Drinks were served with it as well, as odd a combination as it was. Catherine sat close to Gil, sampling some of his dessert as he did hers. Needless to say, the entire table was giving them odd looks.

After dessert, a jazz band began to play. One song in particular caught Catherine's attention. She grabbed Gil's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Dance with me, Gil," she said, asking but at the same time not giving him any choice.

He looked unsure but nevertheless, he followed. He folded their fingers together, moving towards the dance floor with her.

Their bodies melted together, fitting perfectly. It was an automatic habit they had fallen into. Every year for the past twenty years they had shared at least two dances together without fail. Their bodies didn't have to be told twice.

The table group watched the two supervisors on the dance floor. They stood close together, even for a slow song.

Greg stood from his chair and moved behind Warrick, Nick, and Sara.

"I know he dances with her every year, but every year it's still shocking," he whispered, feeling anything louder would be inappropriate.

"Got that right," Nick said, his eyes never leaving the dance floor.

"You think anything's goin' on between them?" Greg asked, watching as Catherine whispered something in Gil's ear.

"I don't know, man. They're both just too… complex to understand," Warrick said.

"I think they look beautiful together," Jaqui threw in, coming up behind the quartet. "They've always looked beautiful together."

"There is an attraction between them, a bond, that they share only with each other," Sophia mentioned from the side.

Jim walked up then, watching the entire table with their eyes on his friends.

"If you're trying to figure them out, stop," he told them all. All eyes focused on him. "You'll never figure out what they are to each other besides best friends. I've known them for I don't know how long and I've never been able to figure them out."

'Well, you're a detective. We're CSIs. We're observant. Maybe we'll crack the case," Greg said.

"Don't waste your time. The only way you'll figure them out is if they tell you, which I highly doubt they will."

Jim left the table then and moved on to talk to other people. The table returned their eyes to the dance floor, seeing a jaw-dropping scene.

The supervisors were still close together, closer even, with their lips mere centimeters apart. Gil's hand was flat and firm on Catherine's lower back, pressing her close to him. She had a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close to her.

They were talking in hushed tones, smiles on their faces. One could only wonder what was happening there. Needless to say, the table watched with full-blown wonderment.

Meanwhile, while the CSIs and detective were having their conversation…

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Catherine asked Gil after seeing Greg get up to say something to the boys.

"Probably about me actually dancing."

"Even though it happens every year."

"Right."

"Well, you're a good dancer so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's good to know."

Catherine leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You think we can give 'em something more to talk about?"

Gil glanced over at the table, seeing Jaqui join the group followed closely by Jim. He turned his attention back to Catherine, leaning in close to her.

"Maybe New Years but I'm not making any promises."

She smiled, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "That's fine. I like keeping it secret. Adds mystery and excitement."

"Scandal, perhaps?"

"Maybe, but now that we're on different shifts and of equal rank…"

"We've always been of equal rank," he interrupted.

"… It's not against office policy anymore," she finished.

"You know office policy on internal relationships?" he asked, pulling back, eyebrows raised.

"No, actually. I'm just taking a well-educated guess."

Gil pressed her closer to him. "Well, let's just hope you're right."

They smiled widely at one another, loving how in sync they were.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested. She agreed and they stepped off the dance floor. They made their way towards their table, watching as the entire table shifted their eyes elsewhere.

'We're going for a walk, not that you guys care but…" Catherine trailed off. She followed Gil's example and took a drink of her water. She noticed Greg had a smile on his face and that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She set her glass down and pointed a finger at him. "Don't even start thinking about it."

Greg held up his arms in defense. "What?"

"I know your mind. Stop trying to figure it out. It'll only confuse you more."

Greg looked at her, confused. She just smiled at him and took Gil's outstretched hand. Once more, they left the table to their confused minds.

They exited the ballroom, passed the Showroom, and entered St. Mark's Square. The tables to Postrio were on the left of them; a gelato stand was on the right. They passed them both and made their way to the bridge connecting one side of the shoppes to the other.

They moved passed jewelry stores, clothing stores, and restaurants, the canal right next to them the entire time. Some shoppes were closed, some remained open. Few people were in the mall itself, luckily.

Soon, the canal stopped (indoors, that is) but the shoppes continued.

Gil wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing her to lean on him as they slipped into easy conversation. She wrapped an arm around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

She had it bad. The physical relationship might have only been a day old but she was in deep. She'd loved him for so long now, it was amazing how something hadn't happened before. Already, she was picturing marriage and their future together. Years ago, she would have scolded herself for thinking such thoughts so soon but with him there was an actual possibility that it could come true. She could only pray he had the same thoughts.

Lucky for her, he was.

He, too, had loved her for a very long time. Thoughts of a future with her had always been in his head, marriage included. It was his fantasy to marry her. He'd make his fantasy come true. All he had to do was gather up the courage to ask.

* * *

And on a weather note, it's actually not that bad in the winter. To me it felt like fall or spring (I'm from Indiana) but to the people there it probably feels really cold. But I'm sticking with what it felt like to me. (And I was there pretty much in the exact time frame mentioned in the story except for Christmas Eve and day.)

Chapter four is almost written completely. I will get it up as soon as I can.

Reviews are always welcome. They brighten up my days.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: King and Queen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings.

A/N: All right. I need help with what to write chapter 6 about. I was able to finish two chapters today and now I want to know what I should write next. Chapter 5 will be all about Lindsey and Gil talking and I will try my hardest to get that up tomorrow (Sat.)

* * *

It was unseasonably warm for late December but no one was complaining exactly. All the lights on the Strip were lit, car headlights adding to the brightness. The sun had long set on Las Vegas but the day was far from over.

Gil pulled open the door leading to Las Vegas Boulevard, holding it open for Catherine. She stepped out into the cold, feeling it hit her immediately. She ran her hands up and down her arms in attempt to keep warm.

Gil placed his jacket on her shoulders, noticing her actions. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, buttoning two buttons.

"Thank you," she said.

"You are quite welcome. I hope that you're not going to make it a habit of wearing my clothes all the time. Not that I mind…" he trailed off.

"Maybe at home. As long as you don't make it a habit of wearing my clothes, I don't think either one of us will have any protests." They smiled at each other.

"I think I'll refrain from the temptation," he said. She continued to smile at him. He leaned close to her to whisper in her ear. "But I must admit, I like seeing you wear my clothes."

"Well, they are comfortable."

"But I prefer seeing your clothes on the bedroom floor," he added, voice still hushed.

"What about the kitchen floor?" she teased.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Equal effect."

The inviting smile never left her face. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the ramp with her.

The ramp led them to a lower observation level for he strip as well as the gondolas passing below. Lights were lit up aligning the dock and places along the far ledges. Statues were scattered on the base of the railing, all made from stone.

Down the way, barely visible, the waters show at the Bellagio was starting. A semi truck with a flat back was driving down the street, lights and a man singing Elvis songs in the back. Across the way, at the Mirage, a crowd was gathering for the volcano show.

Catherine rested her hands on the railing, leaning against it. Gil placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head against hers.

He rubbed her arms to help warm her, not wanting her to feel the chill in the air. He ran his hands down to hers, fingers folding together. She outstretched their arms before wrapping them around her, holding him to her. She leaned back against him, laying her head against his shoulder. His body shielded her from the air along with making her feel safe and secure.

"You know, this will be our twentieth Christmas together," Catherine pointed out, watching the volcano start to erupt.

"Really? Seems like just yesterday I was working a case at the French Palace. A shooting, I believe. And lucky me, I got chosen to interview the girls," Gil reminisced.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I met you, didn't I?"

"Yep, and for twenty long, happy, sad, heart-aching years, we're still together."

"Can we add another twenty years to that?"

"I think so."

He kissed her on the cheek and turned his eyes to the volcano. Water was spurting up maybe 40 feet, orange lighting on it. After a minute maybe, the water stopped. Flames replaced the water, shooting high in the air. Fire spread across the water, making it look like it was on fire. Undoubtedly, people closest to it felt the heat.

Not long after that, the show was over and the crowd dispersed.

"That, along with the waters, has got to be my favorite show. Lindsey loves it too so whenever I have a night off, most of the time I bring her down here to see it," Catherine said, voice soft.

"I bet she loves that."

"Yeah, we both do."

Catherine turned in his arms, her arms going around his neck.

"And that reminds me, we have to pick Lindsey up soon at my mom's. I'd let her stay until tomorrow but I promised her we'd get up early and do some last minute shopping along with baking cookies tomorrow night or Christmas Eve. It's up to her," Catherine said, finding herself hypnotized by his eyes.

"Not a problem. You still spending Christmas with us?"

"Of course. I'll have to ask Lindsey but I'm sure she'll jump at the opportunity," she assured. "What time's her flight coming in?"

"Three twenty-seven in the afternoon and then I'm taking her out to dinner that night."

"So how about you stay with me and Lindsey tonight and then we'll stay over on the twenty-fourth?" she suggested, messing with his collar.

"Sounds good. Lindsey doesn't mind sharing a room, does she?"

"She shouldn't. But you know I don't mind sharing a room," she smiled.

"Good, maybe we can do it more often."

"I certainly hope so." They smiled stupidly at one another before losing themselves in a kiss.

She raked her hands down the front of his shirt, already picturing what was beneath it. She ran her hands back up, slower this time and cupped his face in her hands. She held him to her, not willing to break the contact. Which was why when he pulled back, she groaned in protest.

"How about we leave now and get Lindsey? That way we can have more time together at home," Gil mentioned.

"I like that thought."

He gave her one last kiss before taking her hand in his and leading her back to the ballroom.

As they entered the hotel once more, neither of them noticed Sara slip into the shadows to avoid being seen.

* * *

"Uncle Gil!" Lindsey exclaimed, running up to him.

"Hey, Butterfly," he greeted, picking her up when she flung herself into his arms. She might have been practically a teenager, but she was still a little girl at heart.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_" she emphasized.

"I know. I haven't seen you since you were in the lab and in trouble," he remembered. The child's head dropped at that. "Your behavior's improved since then, I hope."

Lindsey nodded. "A little. It could be better though. We're still working on it," Catherine said, coming up behind the two.

Gil turned his attention to Catherine briefly before looking back at Lindsey.

"Is that true?" Lindsey nodded and kept her eyes on her hands.

"We're going to have a talk about that tonight," Gil said, putting Lindsey down.

"You're coming over?" Her attitude immediately perked up.

"Yes, I am. I hope that's all right with you."

"Of course it is!"

Catherine smiled at her daughter's upbeat mood. "Do you have your stuff together?" she asked.

"Yep, all ready."

"Get it and say good-bye to grandma."

Lindsey did, quickly making her way out to the car. Catherine said her good-byes, as did Gil.

"Always good to see you," Gil told her mom, kissing her cheek.

"I want to see the two of you around each other more often," she said, sending them a pointed look.

They looked guiltily at each other before once more saying good-bye. They left quickly, both wanting to get back to the comfort of her home.

Catherine unlocked the front door, letting Lindsey run inside first.

"Lindsey, why don't you get changed for bed and come back out here so you can talk to Uncle Gil?" Catherine called out to the girl.

"All right. I'll be right back, Uncle Gil!" She ran into her room before anyone had the chance to say anything.

Catherine turned to Gil, who was shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I'm gonna follow her example and get changed for bed," she told, him. She smiled as a disappointed look fell over his face.

"But I was supposed to help," he whined. He placed his hands on her shoulders, helping her remove her coat.

"You can help me take off other stuff… later," she promised, an always-assuring smile on her lips.

Gil hung her coat up, his following. He stepped close to her, running his hands down her back. He seemed satisfied with that because he didn't say anything. Now, there was something on her mind.

"Are we going to tell Lindsey about us?" she wondered, her voice hesitant.

"I'd like to."

"When?"

"Whenever you want. I'll let you set the pace."

Catherine nodded. "I could tell her tomorrow when we have our girl's day. See how she feels about it."

"Sounds perfect. And I'll talk to her now about her behavior."

Catherine cupped his face in her hands, bringing his lips down for a kiss.

"Go easy on her," she muttered, looking into his eyes.

"I'll go easy on her but not you," he teased.

"Oh, hush," she smiled, pushing his head away. "I'm gonna go get changed now. These shoes are killing me."

"Foot massage?"

"Sounds perfect."

She kissed him once more before leaving him smiling in the entryway. Had her mind not been dazed, she would have noticed a streak of blond ducking into the bathroom to avoid being seen on her way by.

When Lindsey head her mother's bedroom door shut, she safely came out from the bathroom. She had only caught the last half of their conversation, not really wanting to listen until she heard her name mentioned.

She watched the two adult's converse, their close proximity not going unnoticed by her. She had always loved her Uncle Gil like a father but she didn't get to see him near enough. She always treasured the times he came over to visit or she visited the lab when it was relatively slow.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw her mother kiss him, and not a kiss on the cheek either! She smiled when she realized that could only mean one thing. At least, she hoped.

For as long as she could remember, she'd wanted something to happen between her mother and uncle. She loved her late father dearly, but her parents had never shared what her mother and her best friend did. Their marriage had been filled with some good times but mostly raised voices, hospital visits, and late nights trips to Uncle Gil's. Maybe now her mother would have something meaningful.

"So what do you want to talk to me about, Uncle Gil?" Lindsey asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Your behavior as of late," he answered simply.

"You, too? Why does everyone want to talk to me about this?" she groaned.

"Our conversation's going to be different," he said, sitting down next to her. "I want you to tell me why you've bee acting out these past few months."

"You want _me_ to tell _you_?"

Gil nodded. "Yes, I do. I told you it was going to be different. Here's how it starts. And I want to hear honesty."

"Okay, honestly, I don't know why I've been acting out," she admitted.

"Are you… doing it for attention from your mom? To spend more time with her maybe?" he guessed.

Lindsey shook her head. "No."

"Is it because you miss your father?"

"I miss him but no."

"Then what?"

She sighed heavily, hugging her knees up to her chest.

"I miss how things used to be. I'm tired of mom being sad for reasons only known to her. I miss spending time with you, like the three of us used to do. I miss visiting at the lab every other week. Maybe I do want attention from mom but I don't realize it," she confessed. "It's all those combined."

Gil eyed the girl with sympathy. "That's a lot to be holding in."

"I know," she muttered.

"How about we solve each problem one at a time, huh? All of them," he suggested. She gave a weak nod and tuned her ears to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

Chapter five will be up (I hope) tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: King and Queen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings.

A/N: As promised, chapter 5 up Saturday.

* * *

"Let's start with your mom being sad," Gil said, leaning back into the couch. "Why do you think that is?"

"Could have something to do with me," Lindsey guessed.

"And you'd be right, She's sad because she feels like you're slipping away from her. You're growing up without her there to watch. She wants to spend more time with you but her job…"

"Gets in the way because she loves it," Lindsey interrupted, giving her own input.

"But she loves you more. You're on the top of her list; her job comes after you," he told her, sticking up for Catherine. "Never think she loves her job more than you."

Lindsey nodded, not completely believing him. He saw the doubt written on her face and asked her to sit closer.

"Believe me," he began, wrapping an arm around the girl, "she loves you more than anything in the world."

She looked up at his face. "You'd never lie to me, right?"

"Right," he agreed. "I'm a criminalist. It'd be wrong of me to lie."

Lindsey giggled at that. "Next problem," she suggested.

"Okay, spending time with me. We're solving that already," he joked.

"Uncle Gil," she said, her voice taking that same tone her mother had.

"I have to be serious, huh?" he wondered, laughter in his voice.

"Yeah but I can't ask you to spend time with me because, as mom says, you're married to your job."

Gil was surprised Lindsey knew that. It was true but still.

"I can alter my schedule for you," he told her.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course, I'd do that for you. You're my favorite girl. I love spending time with you."

Lindsey smiled widely and snuggled further into his side. "Next problem."

'Are things looking better so far?"

"A little."

The two smiled and focused on the next problem.

"Visiting the lab is completely up to your mother, but I can tell you, it'd have to be a day when the assistant director is not there."

"I can deal with that."

"Are all the problems taken care of?"

"Yeah."

"Is you behavior going to improve now? Are you going to treat your mother better and stop talking back to her?"

"Yes," Lindsey assured. She turned her eyes on him. "Can I question you now?"

Gil raised his eyebrows at her. "I suppose."

"And remember, honesty."

He smiled at his words coming back at him. "I'll do my best."

"Is there something going on between you and my mom?" she boldly asked.

Gil smiled at her forwardness. "Yes, there is."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"May I have your permission to marry her?"

Lindsey snapped her head towards him. "You want _my_ permission to marry her?"

Gil nodded. "You're her daughter, you're the one I'm asking."

"So you're gonna marry her?"

"Provided the both of you say yes. Yes, I will marry her," he assured her.

"Are you gonna adopt me?" she asked tentatively.

He raised his eyebrows at that. He never thought he'd hear her say that.

"Do you want me to?"

"Well, yeah. You've always been like a second father to me."

"I'd love to but," he picked her up and set her in front of him, "let's get your mom to say yes first."

Lindsey smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"And on the way to that, what would you say about staying over on Christmas Eve and spending Christmas morning with your mom, me, and my mom?"

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Really."

"I'd love to. I haven't seen your mom in forever."

"Same with you. She misses you, you know."

"I miss her, too. You think she'd teach me more about art?"

"I bet she'd love to teach you more."

Lindsey smiled widely. Right there, she knew without a doubt that her behavior would change.

They heard a shuffling noise in the hallway, Catherine appearing moments later. She held her hands up in defense when they both turned their eyes on her.

"Just making sure the house is locked up. I'm not here to intrude," she defended.

"We're done. It's all right," Gil assured.

"So if there's nothing else, I'm going to bed," Lindsey said. She gave Gil a hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving to her mother and doing the same.

When Catherine heard her daughter's door shut, she focused all her attention on Gil.

"I take it the talk went well," she guessed.

"Yes, it did. Now, I have some questions for you."

"For me?" she repeated.

"Yes, you." He got up from the couch and moved in front of her.

"So, I'm married to my job, am I?"

Catherine's mouth opened in shock. "What'd the two of you talk about?"

"That's between the two of us. Confidential information. But I will tell you that from her, I heard you think I'm married to my job."

"You are," she blurted out.

"I was. I'm trying to change," he corrected.

She had a look on her face that said she didn't believe it.

"Only for you, though. And Lindsey."

"Are you serious about that?"

"I'm serious about you and I'll try my hardest to change my work habits," he said sincerely.

Catherine's mouth turned upward in a smile. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close.

"I swear, you are such a sweet talker," she muttered, her lips close to his.

"Does it work for you?" he asked, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Yes it does. Very much."

"The I'm gonna keep doing it."

She muttered a response before claiming his lips with hers. It was slow and deliberate, torturing them both successfully.

"You know what else works for me?" she said, her voice husky, thick with lust and love.

"What?" His voice was just the same.

"Your beard," was all she was able to get out before he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Okay, chapter 6 decisions. Should I…

Write briefly about Catherine and Lindsey's girl's day and leave it with Christmas Eve and maybe Christmas morning.

Or go to New Year' Eve and write about that party.

Or if anyone else has an idea, please feel free to suggest it. The choice is all up to you lovely reviewers. The reason I still write so much is all because of you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: King and Queen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. First I had no idea how to write it or what to write, then I got sick so I didn't write anything. Then I had make-up work to finish and tests to take. But I'm back now and I think I finally know how far to take the story. And on the bright side, I caught up on some CSI episodes and thought of about a million story ideas.

Side note, Catherine and Lindsey are meant to be in the Forum Shops at Caesars Palace.

* * *

Lindsey woke up to the sound of low voices coming from the kitchen. She rolled over from her position in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Last night, she had had the best dream. She dreamt that her mother and Gil were happily married, creating the perfect family with her. Everything had been absolutely perfect. Then, her dream changed and it went into some kind of freak event. She didn't really pay attention to that one.

Pulling the covers down, she looked at her alarm clock. Noticing it was close to eight-thirty, she got up and decided to join the voices in the kitchen.

She trekked down the hall slowly and quietly, listening to the voices all the while. She could only make out a few words before she heard her mother's laughter. It had been a long time since she had heard her mother laugh.

She slowly peeked through the doorway, seeing their backs to her. They were at the stove, her uncle cooking, her mother supervising. She thought that was a good a time as any to interrupt.

"Morning," she greeted the adults.

Catherine turned her head towards her daughter. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Are we going soon?" Lindsey asked, sitting down at the table.

"After we eat breakfast and you get dressed," Catherine said, setting a plate down in front of her. She muttered her thanks and began to eat.

The adults joined her moments later, both dressed and ready for the day. Their talk shifted to what they were all going to do that day. Lindsey's mood dropped when she learned that she wouldn't get to see her uncle anymore that day, that she would see him again the next day. Her mood went back up at the news that the next day she would also see Mrs. Grissom.

Lindsey finished her breakfast quickly; going to get dressed while the adults finished theirs. She came back out shortly while the lovers were rinsing off their dishes. Catherine and Gil finished getting ready, gathering what they needed for the day.

Gil left with Lindsey out the front door, Catherine locking up the house. Gil went over some sign language briefly with her, helping her practice on him. He left them minutes later with strict instructions to practice on each other.

He left first, leaving on his way to his townhouse to clean it up and the girls left after, heading to the Strip.

* * *

"Hey, come sit over here with me. Let's take a break," Catherine said, moving over to a bench over looking a large pool. Lindsey followed, swinging the bag she had in her hand.

Catherine sighed when she sat down. "So," she began, turning to face her daughter, crossing her legs, "what'd you and uncle Gil talk about last night?"

"Confidential information," Lindsey replied smartly.

"Not you, too," Catherine groaned. "Come on. I'm dying to know."

"Trade-off?"

"Define 'trade-off.'"

"I'll answer yours and you have to answer any questions that I've always wondered."

Catherine looked weary but she went with it. "Fine, you win."

Lindsey smiled triumphantly, her mother unable to resist smiling back.

"We talked about my behavior and what's causing it."

Catherine waited for Lindsey to say something more, to elaborate but she didn't so Catherine pushed.

"And may I ask what's causing it?"

"We determined it's a lot of different things."

"Such as…"

"I miss how things used to be. I miss always seeing Uncle Gil around." She left the part concerning her. She didn't want her mother to feel responsible for her outlandish behavior.

"Is it gonna be fixed?"

Lindsey nodded. Catherine pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry for any ways I'm responsible for you feeling like you can't talk to me. I want you to know you can always talk to me," Catherine said, her voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you, too, mom," Lindsey whispered. "But don't get so emotional on me. We're in public."

Catherine chuckled and pulled back but she kept her daughter in her arms.

"I can't help it. You're my baby girl. You'll always be my baby girl," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

"And you'll always be my mom."

"Yeah, well nothing you can do about that," she joked. Mother and daughter shared a laugh before getting serious again.

"I am sorry for my behavior, mom," Lindsey confessed, feeling sorry for causing her mother pain.

Catherine nodded. "Thank you. Believe it or not, I was your age once and I was the same way."

Lindsey laughed at that before deciding to get serious again.

"So, now I'm allowed to ask anything and you have to answer?"

"To a degree, yes," the mother agreed.

Lindsey huffed but realized her mother's need to say that.

"How long have you known Uncle Gil?"

"For about… twenty years, going on twenty-one."

"Did you know him before you knew dad?"

"Yes, I did. I met your father in 1986. I met Gil in 1984."

"Have you always loved him?" Lindsey asked boldly given her age.

Catherine's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why would you…"

"In a trade-off, all questions cannot be questioned and must be answered with complete honesty," Lindsey explained, not allowing her mother to protest.

Catherine hung her head, laughing in irony. She lifted her head slowly, glancing around her briefly before looking at her young daughter.

"In some way, yes I have," she admitted. "He was always there for me, without a doubt. Sometimes he was a bit late but he was always there. He still is. He helped me out of some bad things and I will forever be grateful for him."

"Did you love dad?"

Catherine hesitated. Should her daughter really know the truth behind such a horrible marriage? Should she hear the horror story?

"At first, yes. He made me feel like a princess. But the first time he hit me after we were married, it started to dwindle. The hitting escalated and the love continued to vanish. When you were born, the hitting stopped and it seemed like he was a changed man. I could see myself beginning to love him again.

"But when you were four and he hit you, my baby girl, that had been the last straw. I couldn't possible stay with a man and love him as he continuously beat on me and even dared to lay a hand on my beautiful girl," she confessed to her daughter, tears threatening to fall. Lindsey even had tears in her eyes. She hadn't known how bad it had been for her mom.

"I don't remember him hitting me," she said, thinking back to all those years.

"You were too young. Immediately after he did it, I could see the guilt wash over his face. To the day he died, he still felt guilty about it. He loved you so much, more than anything. But I didn't care how much he apologized, I wasn't going to go through the rest of my life being afraid for our well being."

Lindsey turned her eyes downward. "I never knew it was so bad."

Catherine allowed a smile. "You wouldn't. I wanted you as far away from it as possible."

Lindsey looked up at her mother, seeing tears silently falling from her piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, meaning the mentioning of the abuse.

But Catherine shook her head, dismissing it. "Don't be. You're old enough to know."

Lindsey hugged her mother tight, grateful to have her there. Catherine held her just as tight, loving how good it felt to hold her daughter. She pulled back at good length though, keeping her daughter's reputation in tact.

"But don't let this bring down any questions. It happened a long time ago and I'm over it."

Lindsey hesitated from asking anymore. After more, her questions all seemed wrong to ask. But, then again, if it took her mother's mind off things…

"All right," she sniffed, trying o stop tears from falling, "what's happening with you and Uncle Gil right now? 'Cause I hear it's pretty serious."

Catherine chuckled. "You two talked about this last night, I take it?"

Lindsey shrugged. "A little."

"Yes, things are serious."

"You guys gonna get married?"

Catherine couldn't keep the laugh from escaping her lips. "I don't know. Are you okay with this?"

"Of course! He's like a father to me and he loves you. It couldn't be more perfect," Lindsey explained, standing in front of her mother.

Catherine stood as well. "All right. Then, I wouldn't mind it happening. Actually, I'd love it, but it's up to both of us to decide. Things just got started. We'll see what happens."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and smiled internally. I her mother only knew…

* * *

I'm gonna go ahead and go straight to Christmas Eve morning or afternoon after this. That sound good?

Reviews are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: King and Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many things in their life.

A/N: Thank you all for brightening my days! I love reading reviews!

Anyway, this chapter focuses really on Gil and his mother. I kind of took her out of my own grandmother (whose name is Noreen and she does crochet—so good, she's like a professional). I apologize if the sign language is a little weird. I'm totally unfamiliar with it.

* * *

The sun was just setting behind the tress, the wind sparse but hard, making the chill in the air that much more noticeable. People were rushing down the streets, trying to get everything they needed done. It was Christmas Eve and the cheerful mood in the air confirmed it.

Gil adjusted the heat on the thermostat before carrying the blanket he had gone to fetch to his mother.

"Thank you," she signed. She adjusted the blanket around her, pulling her crochet back to her lap. "So, tell me, how are Catherine and Lindsey?"

"They're fine," he signed back. "Lindsey hasn't had good behavior lately but we're working on that. And Catherine got promoted to supervisor for Swing Shift."

"You mean they took your best CSI from you?" Noreen teased.

Gil smiled. He knew he shouldn't have told his mother about that. He knew she would have found a way to throw that back at him.

"Yes, they did. But I'm happy for her. She deserves it," he confessed.

"Tell me about Lindsey now," she signed, realizing what an amazing son she had.

It had been a miracle when he hadn't been born with her disease. It had been hard when she was left to raise him alone. It had been thrilling when he found a job he was passionate about. It had been heartbreaking when he told her he was slowly but surely losing his hearing. It had been a relief when he had fixed that problem. He was simply a miracle and she loved him.

Gil explained Lindsey's problem, telling her the solution as well. Noreen agreed with him, telling him a child should always stay in a familiar environment until they themselves pull away. Gil agreed, knowing it wouldn't be long before Lindsey didn't want to spend time with them.

A silence fell over them briefly, unknowingly both of their minds going to two blue-eyed blonds.

"It has always been a dream of mine that you and Catherine realize one day that you're meant for each other. That you realize how perfect the two of you would be for each other," Noreen confessed to her son.

"Well, then I guess your dream is coming true." Gil sat up straight in his chair, reaching for his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box, handing it to his mother.

Noreen's eyes were wide, her mouth dropping open in shock. Her son, emotional detached son at that, just continued to surprise her.

Her eyes were on his as she opened the box; his eyes were on the box. Slowly, she tore her eyes from him and looked down at the box.

An emerald cut diamond stared back at her. Fourteen round diamonds surrounded it, all set in a lovely setting of fourteen karat white gold. To Noreen, it looked quite expensive. To Gil, it was something amazing for an amazing woman.

"This is an engagement ring," she pointed out, handing him the ring.

Gil nodded, his eyes focused on the ring.

"You're really going to ask her to marry you?" she signed. The disbelief was written in her expression.

Gil nodded again, getting up to put the box in a safe place until he needed it. When he turned back to her, she continued her questioning.

"When?"

"I haven't decided yet. When the time's right. It's still early in the relationship but I know we're both heading down the same path."

Noreen had tears in her eyes. She stood from the couch to embrace her son.

"I'm happy for you, Gil," she signed, pulling back.

He mouthed a thank you just as there was a knock on the door. He glanced in that direction, pulling away from his mother.

"Catherine and Lindsey are here," he signed to her.

Noreen smiled and watched him walk to the door. She was proud of him and unbelievably happy for him as well as Catherine and Lindsey. She was thrilled her son was finally letting someone in his life.

Catherine had been the first person, woman actually, she had heard him talk about after he moved out to Las Vegas. She knew right away Catherine was extremely important to her son. She met Catherine that same year, taking an immediate liking to her. She felt like she was the daughter she never had as well as a daughter-in-law. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

She remembered the elation on Gil's face when he told her about the birth of Lindsey. Looking at him, anyone would have thought he was the father instead of someone else.

She met Lindsey shortly after her birth. When she first held her, she knew that the blue-eyed little girl would play as large a part in Gil's life as Catherine.

They were good for him and she wished the best for all of them.

Gil opened the door to reveal a beautiful smile and a Santa hat. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Uncle Gil!" said the girl in the Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he returned the greeting. He patted her on the head as she walked on by him. "She's in the living room working on her latest crochet project."

At that, Lindsey ran on by. Catherine stepped through the door then, Gil shutting it behind her. He took the bags she had in her hand, greeting her with a quick kiss. After removing her coat, she followed Gil into the living room.

Catherine stopped briefly to give Noreen a hug, signing to her that they had much to catch up on. Gil signed to his mother that he and Catherine were going to put the luggage away and then get started on dinner, having a lovely meal in mind, one of his mother's favorites. Noreen assured them that she and Lindsey would be fine while they did that, that they would occupy themselves with girl talk.

Catherine joined Gil once again and continued with him to the bedrooms.

Gil placed Lindsey's bag in the guest room first, placing it on the cot he had set up for her.

"Lindsey rooms with my mother and," he turned to face Catherine, a smile on his face, "you get to room with me. Hope you don't mind."

Catherine shrugged but there was a smile on her face. "I'll manage somehow."

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"I'm pretty sure I will."

They continued to joke with each other down the hall, both somehow able to contain their laughter. Catherine shut the door softly behind her, wanting to have a moment alone with Gil.

Before he even managed to let go of her bag, her arms were wrapping around his middle. Her body was pressed flush against his, her arms tight around him.

"I missed you today," she said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "And yesterday."

"I missed you, too." He brought her hands u to his lips, placing soft kisses to her knuckled. "Just as much. But I bet you had fun on your girl's day with Lindsey."

"Yeah, I did," she agreed. "But I'll tell you about that later."

He turned in her embrace, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer if possible. They both had the same look in their eyes and the same feeling in their hearts. Desire and love were no strangers to them now.

"Right now, I just need to spend some time with you," she said, her voice husky, a storm brewing in her eyes as well as his.

Her lips clashed together with his, passion exploding throughout their bodies. Catherine opened her mouth to him granting him access. When Catherine's hands began to unbutton his shirt, that had been the final straw. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently.

Needless to say, dinner was just a little late that night.

* * *

Next chapter will be about after dinner stuff and a little of Christmas morning but it won't be that detailed. Sorry, I'm no good at writing those moments.

And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It seemed like the place to stop.

Reviews are most welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: King and Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many things in their life.

* * *

Gil handed Lindsey another dish to dry, placing another dish in the sink to wash. He saw out of the corner of his eye Catherine and his mother signing quickly back and forth between one another. He smiled to himself at the sight.

"You okay, Uncle Gil?"

He snapped his attention to the girl next to him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, picking up a rag.

"Because you spaced out on me for a second."

Gil smiled at her words. "Forgive me, please. You now hold my complete attention."

"What joy," she replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She left the counter to put the dish away before returning to dry another.

Gil couldn't help but chuckle at her tone. "You are very much your mother's daughter. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he told her, his tone fond.

Lindsey smiled but didn't say anything. Maybe she just wanted to let his words sink in, let herself believe them.

"Did you enjoy your girl's day yesterday?" Gil asked, handing her another dish.

"Yeah!" Her face immediately brightened. "First we went to the Forum Shops and then we stopped by the Mirage and I saw a white tiger but it had no stripes. That was cool. And then we went to the Canal Shoppes and saw the guys singing in the canal."

"You like that part a lot, don't you?" he guessed.

"Yeah because they're so funny when they sing." She said it as if it was so obvious. "Then we made cookies last night and ate some cookie dough. It was a great day."

"Eating cookie dough," he repeated, raising his eyebrows. "You two were wild."

Lindsey laughed with him, knowing he was being his rare silly self. She left him one last time to put up the last of the dishes while he dried and returned the silverware to its rightful place. They both dried off their hands and cleaned things up in the kitchen before joining the mother's in the living room.

They all spoke amicably for the next hour, various subjects filling in their time. Everything from work to school to free time as well as the near future, they talked about it up until it came time for Lindsey to go to bed.

"Time for bed, Linds," Catherine said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Do I have to?" she whined. Despite her protests, she got up to comply to her mother's wishes.

"Yes, you have to. Doesn't the thought of waking up early on Christmas morning excite you?"

"Yeah, but I don't buy into that Santa Claus stuff," Lindsey said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Nick does," Catherine said, speaking the truth. Lindsey just gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. "Honest. Ask him."

"Next, she moved on to her uncle. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well as a hug.

"Night, Uncle Gil."

"Night, Butterfly. And remember, if you need anything…"

"…I know where to find you," Lindsey finished.

Lastly she moved to who she considered her own grandmother even if there was no relation whatsoever. She signed 'good night' to her, receiving the same thing back. She gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek as well before leaving to the guest room.

"When did this start?" Noreen asked the couple. Gil was sitting at Catherine's feet on the floor, messing with the pant leg of one of her legs. Catherine couldn't help but smile.

"About four days ago but I suppose you could say twenty years," Catherine answered.

"As I told Gil earlier, I've always wanted the two of you to get together," Noreen signed.

"I think on some level, I've always wanted the same thing but I never knew it or I never wanted to ruin our friendship," Catherine confessed.

Noreen stood up from the couch. "I'm glad you're together now and I hope it stays that way," she signed to them. She gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek, wishing her good night. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead, wishing him good night as well.

'She's a better mother than my mother ever was," Catherine sighed, laying her head against the back of the couch.

Gil chuckled softly under his breath at that. He knew Catherine had never been close to her mother growing up so she looked to Noreen as a surrogate mother. Noreen knew that but didn't mind it at all. She enjoyed Catherine's presence, as well as Lindsey. They were like the extended family she had never had.

"Tell me about your girl's day now," Gil said, laying his head on her lap and wrapping an arm around her legs. "Lindsey told me only a small version of it. Want to hear your version."

Catherine smiled to herself, suddenly wishing she could see his beautiful, storm tossed blue eyes. She lazily brought a hand up to run it through his hair, gently massaging.

"Well, I'm sure you don't care about where we went of what we got so I'll skip to the interesting part. We talked about spending more time together until she tricked up the conversation on me."

"Trade off?" he asked, tilting his head up to look at her. She nodded affirmative.

"Then she started asking me questions about how long we've known each other, if I've loved you that entire time…"

"Have you?" he interrupted, still looking at her.

"Yes, I have. Not as much as now but I've always loved you."

"And I've always loved you," he murmured soft enough for her to hear. He brought her left hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Then she brought up Eddie. She asked me if I had ever loved him and of course I did long, long ago. I could have stopped there but something in me just pushed me to tell her our history. The things that really went on when I was trying to protect her from it.

"I didn't tell her about the drugs or the hospital visits she doesn't know about. But I did tell her about the abuse. I didn't go into detail, I just let her know that it had happened, even that time Eddie hit her because he was mad at me."

'You mean the time the two of you stayed with me for a week until he finally figured out where you were?"

"Yeah, I would have left him then and there if I had been strong enough. But I didn't want my baby to grow up without a father always there by her side." Her voice was faltering now, so much that he could barely hear her.

He got up from the floor when he saw a tear fall from her eye. He sat close to her, taking her in his arms, offering her the comfort she needed.

"You had to leave him, Cath. It was too dangerous to stay any longer. Besides, if you hadn't left when you did, I would have pulled you out of there. I wasn't going to see such a wonderful person, my best friend, be subjective to that anymore," he confessed.

Catherine smiled through her tears. "You're too good to be true," she muttered, unable to believe how underneath such an intimidating exterior was this gentle, caring soul.

"I know," he agreed playfully. That time he saw her smile. It spread across her face, brightening her lovely features. "There's that beautiful smile I love so much."

That only made her smile more. He wiped away the remainder of her tears. He didn't want her face to be marred by such a devilish emotion.

"Thank you," Catherine said, holding his close.

"That's what I'm for," he shrugged.

She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Amongst other pleasurable things."

"Ha, ha, Very funny."

"I thought so," she said with that same brightening smile. She kissed him softly, her lips lingering on his just to the brink of torture.

He groaned when she pulled away and stood up.

"Don't tease. Not tonight," he pleaded with her, standing up with her.

'Why not?" Her eyes lit up with the challenge.

'Because one, I can't handle your teasing again tonight. Two, Lindsey's not that far away."

"That didn't stop you earlier," she pointed out.

"That was different. She was occupied with something else so she wasn't paying attention to the muffled noises from behind the closed door." He gave her a pointed look there.

'Sometimes, I can't help it," she defended. "But she's asleep! What's she gonna hear?"

Gil moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "With all the noises you make and their volume, she'd wake up,' he said matter-of-factly. "Lord knows I would."

Catherine brought her head closer to his, their lips just inches apart.

"You complaining?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

'Not at all." He kissed her lips softly, teasingly, making her crave something she couldn't have yet.

"Now you stop teasing," she whispered, a faint smile on her lips.

"How about we both stop teasing and finish getting things ready for tomorrow?" Gil suggested. Catherine agreed and slowly pulled out of his warm embrace.

He left to the bedroom to retrieve the large bag of gifts she had brought with her as well as a few that he hadn't brought out yet. When he asked her why she wouldn't let him put the gifts around the tree sooner, she gave him her story.

"She'll shake each one until she can figure out or at least guess what they are," Catherine explained.

"Ah, just like her mother," Gil said, handing her a couple of presents.

She hung her mouth open in shock. "I do not…" He gave her a pointed look.

'Damn you," she muttered, turning to the tree. He just chuckled and handed her more presents.

The rest of the preparations didn't take long. Gil locked up the house; Catherine turned off the lights. They both retreated to his bedroom, or their bedroom as they referred to it now. They changed and then climbed into bed where they held each other close throughout the night and dreamed of the wonderful day to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: King and Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many things in their life.

A/N: Well, it looks like we're getting down to the end here. This is the last chapter but there is an epilogue.

The order of the Christmas gifts is how we do it in my very large family. I wasn't planning on Christmas to be that long but I got into it.

Just a note, it starts off in past tense and then moves to present tense.

* * *

Christmas day came and went quickly. They woke early at seven due to the excitement of Lindsey. Noreen was already awake and making coffee in the kitchen. The only two that hadn't woken were Catherine and Gil. Lindsey took care of that though. She knocked on the door before entering after hearing a muffled 'come in.' She pounced on them in bed, separating them by sitting in between them.

"Why aren't you up yet?" she had started. "It's Christmas! You can't sleep the day away!"

"We were waiting for you," Gil had argued.

Lindsey had just rolled her eyes. She had different thoughts about what they were doing but she wasn't even going to begin to think about that. She just crawled off the bed after giving them strict instructions to hurry up.

They chose to follow her orders, not wanting to face the wrath of a child on Christmas morning.

After the adults all had their coffee in hand, they settled in the living room to open gifts.

Gil had passed out the gifts; Lindsey was just barely able to contain her excitement. Once he had all the gifts passed out, he let his mother go first. She opened her gift from Catherine first, revealing a Patricia Cornwell book. That made her smile. She thanked her, giving the woman a hug.

Lindsey went next. She ripped into the largest package revealing a box. After taking the lid off, she saw multi T-shirts with funny sayings on them as well as a few pairs of pants. That was from Noreen. She thanked her 'grandmother', giving her a big hug.

Gil went next due to the order they were going in. Oldest then youngest then back to second oldest and youngest. He opened the gift from his mother first, seeing things only a mother could get for her son. He thanked her and motioned for Catherine to go next.

Catherine opened Lindsey's gift to her first. In that, she got five scented candles-apple, orange, vanilla, cinnamon, and a new one called sea storm. She was touched her daughter did that and it showed. She had pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her for probably ten minutes.

Noreen went on to receive a painted glass figurine from Lindsey and a homemade calendar from Gil. The calendar brought tears to her eyes as she flipped through the pages. Pictures of Gil in his childhood were staring back at her. Places they'd been, places he'd been were all there, even some of Catherine and Lindsey. That was probably the best gift she'd ever received.

Lindsey got three CDs from her mother- Christina Aguilera, Lindsay Lohan, Avril Lavigne. Those were just a few artists who had caught her eye lately. She had also gotten a butterfly necklace made out of Austrian Crystal from Uncle Gil. The elation had been written clear on her face. Gil had just enough time to prepare as she went flying into his arms.

Gil had received a bug book from Lindsey; one she said had just come out. He couldn't help but smile at that. He had also received a classical CD with all his favorite songs on it from Catherine. In her mind, it was better to have them all on one CD than different ones.

Catherine got a Sue Grafton book from Noreen, one she had been dying to read after she so graciously got hooked on them. She had opened her gift from Gil in anticipation. She opened a flat, square box, revealing a beautiful antique sapphire necklace. The same one she had seen in a ship's window while passing with him months ago, after the Nicole Jenson/ Janelle Macklin case. She had been surprised he even remembered after all the time that had passed. Needless to say, she had worn the necklace for the rest for the day.

The rest of the day went smoothly, as did the rest of the week.

As Gil suggested, Catherine took the week off and spent it with Lindsey as well as Noreen and Gil.

Noreen stayed only until the twenty-eighth. She wished Catherine and Lindsey a good new year, confessing to her she knew the year was going to be a particularly good one. That only confused Catherine.

Noreen hugged her son close, telling him he better propose to Catherine soon or she's come after him. Gil laughed and promised he would.

They all waved farewell as she boarded the plane with the promise to return soon.

The next few days flew by quick and before they knew it, it was New Year's Eve.

"Mom, Ashley's here to pick me up now and Uncle Gil just pulled up," Lindsey announced to her mother, rounding the corner into her room. She froze in her spot though when she saw her. "Wow."

Catherine smiled at her reflection in the mirror at her daughter's exclamation. "Think he'll like it?" she asked, putting on her last earring.

"He'll love it," she said honestly. "He'd be stupid and blind if he didn't."

"Well, I don't know about the stupid part but the blind part would definitely be right," Catherine muttered. She gave herself one last look over in the mirror before facing her daughter.

She was wearing a full length black silk dress. A slit went up the side of her right leg, a high slit. Her heels were strapped sandals, something she hadn't worn in awhile. She was wearing the necklace Gil had given her for Christmas as well as a perfume he loved. She was feeling pretty good about herself right now.

"Do you have everything you need for tonight?" Catherine asked, turning off the light to her room. They left the room and traveled down the length to the hallway to the living room.

"Yes, I do. And I know-be good." Lindsey couldn't resist from saying her mother's words. Catherine just rolled her eyes.

Her eyes immediately fell on Gil when he came into view. A smile grew on her face at the sight of him dressed in a tux, a tie around his neck.

"You look beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous," he told her, that same goofy smile pasted on his face.

Lindsey chose to intervene there. "Before you two go any further, Ashley and her mom are waiting for me in the car."

They both gave her a kiss and wished her a happy New Year, along with giving her orders to call Gil's cell phone if anything went wrong or she needed something.

Soon after that Lindsey was on her way to her designated area and Gil and Catherine were on their way to the Bellagio for the annual LVMPD New Year's eve party.

* * *

By the time they got there, Greg and a few lab techs were already in a drinking contest. They figured what better way to start off the party than with a drinking contest. It was both entertaining and fun.

Music—good music—was playing throughout the second ballroom of the Bellagio. It was on the second floor of the hotel (excluding the main floor) all the way to the right. It was the expansion of four rooms and two floors, creating a very fair amount of space for the LVMPD and CSI.

A large dance floor was in the middle, people occupying it at the current moment. A bar was by the last of the windows, bartenders filling drinks two/four at a time. There was a small stage at the opposite end, the lights dark on it. As custom of the Bellagio, there were fresh flowers arrangements on the tables, some courtesy of the Conservatory. There were New Year's Eve party hats and banners, even some glasses that said 2005.

The party was full force the entire night, watching Greg and lab techs becoming a game for the CSIs. At least it was until Greg began asking Gil questions about a particular subject.

"So Grissom, did you know Cath when she was still dancing at the French Palace?" Some of his words were slurred.

"Yes, I did." He could already see where this conversation was headed and he didn't like it. And the worst part about it was Catherine was standing right next to him.

"Did you ever go there?" Greg asked, drawing the attention of others.

"On a case, yes."

Catherine rested her elbow on Gil's shoulder, resting a hand on her hip. Her eyes kept moving back and forth between the two men, wondering what each was going to say next.

"So, did you ever see her dance?"

Gil's eyes switched nervously to Catherine. He was offered no help from her though.

"Yes, I did see her dance a few times."

"Was she really as good as she says?"

This time a faint smirk grew on his lips. Somehow he always knew this conversation would come up one day.

"Yes, she was. Better even."

"How much better? How good was she?"

At that, Gil grew silent. He could feel everybody's eyes on him. Nick, Warrick, Sara, Sophia, Jim, and Greg's drinking buddies were all around them, giving him no chance to escape. Catherine was looking at him in amusement, wondering what he was going to say and Greg was looking at him expectantly and a little bit like he was going to throw up.

"Hey, Griss, we can't really hear your thoughts," Nick said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Griss answer the question," Greg said.

"Yeah, Gil, how good was I?" Catherine threw in, a sultry smile on her face. It widened when he turned his glare on her.

"She was the best at what she did. Many women aspired to be as good as her," Gil finally said. His answer didn't really give them much to go on.

"Come on, Grissom. Give us an actual answer," Warrick said from beside Nick who agreed.

Their former supervisor chuckled lightly. "All right. With all due respect, Catherine…" She nodded a go ahead, wanting to hear what he was going to compare her to.

"Think of something that you worked really hard to complete. Then think of how good it felt afterwards." He looked around at blank faces, except for Brass. Brass understood. "That's the best example can give. I've no experience in these kinds of things."

Catherine smiled secretively. She knew a different story.

She patted his shoulder. "How about the best sex you've ever had?" she suggested.

The group smiled, understanding that.

"That would work just as well," Gil agreed.

The group conversed more on the subject before Greg approached Catherine.

"Cath, can I see you dance?" he asked, his words slurred, evident he was drunk.

She smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "As flattered as I am, the sun has long set on those days. And besides, you're drunk and I don't like drunken men."

She pushed his head away and walked back to Gil.

"Can I at least kiss you at midnight?" he pursued.

"Sorry, sweetie. That privilege belongs to Grissom."

Laughter spread throughout the group, all laughing at how Greg got shot down, even Gil was laughing.

"Yes, I find that it's the highlight of my year." Only Gil and Catherine understood that; the rest of the team was still laughing at Greg.

After that, Gil excused himself to talk to Al Robbins just as Catherine spotted Jacqui Franco.

The team separated, half of them going to the dance floor, the other half to talk to various people they knew from the dayshift.

The hours went by fast and the party stayed strong. People were dancing battle-style, more for fun than an actual winning. Half of them were drunk so it was more comedy and entertainment watching the people try to dance.

A slow song finally came on close to midnight. Catherine searched the room for Gil, wanting to dance with him at least once this evening. She finally spotted him sitting at a table talking to Al, Jim, and the kids. Well, more Al and less Jim and the kids. They seemed to be arguing about something.

She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me," she whispered in his ear, head slightly leaning against his.

"Must I?" he asked, his voice slightly above hers.

"Yes, you must. Or else, you know that promise I made you earlier?"

"Involving the dress? Yes, I remember very clearly." His voice grew quieter now.

"I'll break my promise and you can sleep on the couch."

Gil immediately turned to Al and excused himself. He let Catherine lead him to the floor, let her lead him through the music. Until her, he had hated dancing. But now… if it meant he got to dance with her, he could see himself loving the art of dance.

Plus, dancing allowed him time to think. Normally, he'd be thinking about the lab or work but now that he was with Catherine, she occupied all his thoughts.

He could feel the little velvet box in his pants pocket. His mind was screaming at him to ask her now but his heart was telling him to wait with not so many people around. They wanted it to remain their secret for awhile until they were comfortable enough to bring it out into the open. It wasn't so much that they didn't want people to know or they weren't comfortable. It was the questions they'd have to answer and their schedules. They were more than confidant that they could make it work.

"Catherine…" But he was interrupted by Jim on the microphone.

"Okay people, midnight is only moments away. Fireworks are gonna start right when it hits the New Year so if you wanna see the fireworks, you can go outside or if you're not one for the cold, there are the windows. So make sure you have your special someone with you or just someone."

The entire room laughed at that. Half of the room began to file out, going out through the casino to see the fireworks.

The team chose to stay inside. They saw the same thing every year. It never changed.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind, Cath?" Greg asked, sobering up as the countdown began.

Catherine suppressed a smile. "I'm positive but nice try."

Everybody began counting down when it hit ten seconds, champagne in hand.

"Are we gonna make this the best year yet?" Catherine asked, eyes on Gil.

"Seven… six… five…" could be heard all around them.

"I think we are," Gil answered assuringly.

"… two … one… happy New Year!"

Gil and Catherine smiled at one another.

"Just think, this will be our first kiss of the New Year as a couple," she pointed out, moving closer to the man she loved more than anything.

"And none of them will be the wiser," he said, motioning to the room.

No more words were spoken as his lips descended on her. It was filled with passion as they could after in a room full of people. He held her firmly to him with a hand on her back. She held him to her just as firmly with a hand on the back of his neck. They were forced apart when they heard the loud fireworks going off above them outside.

Gil looked down at her, seeing her beautiful flushed face. He could still feel the little velvet box in his pants pocket, a sign to him.

"Come one. Let's take a walk."

* * *

"What did you want to tell me before Jim interrupted you?"

Gil was broken out of his thoughts by that angelic voice. He looked around him, seeing no one really around. They were walking around the railing of Lake Bellagio, holding hands and watching the fireworks. The waters were starting to their left, playing especially for New Years.

Gil stopped them. It took him awhile to gather up the courage to say anything. While he had no doubt what her answer would be, he was still scared out of her mind.

"I, uh, I wanted to do this at midnight but with all the people and Jim interrupting…

"Anyway, I realize a couple of weeks ago that I want this year to be the best year of our lives. I want it to be _our_ year."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He opened the box, took her left hand in his, and dropped to one knee.

"Catherine Willows…"

"Oh, my god," she muttered, tears springing to her eyes.

"… will you marry me?"

She was now crying openly, tears of joy. She'd wanted to hear those words from him for twenty years.

"Yes." There was a slight laugh in her voice, due to her happiness.

The largest smile grew on his face. He removed the ring from the ox and slid it onto her finger. He barely had any time to stand up straight before she was in his arms and kissing him.

"I love you so much," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, too. More than anything." She kissed him again, wanting to feel him close to her.

"Remember when I asked if we could add another twenty years to our relationship?" She nodded. "I think now we can make it forever."

Catherine smiled a teary smile. "I think that sounds like a really good idea."

And for anybody who has Christina Aguilera's CD Stripped, and knows number 15 and likes it, I could use some help on an upcoming story.

And remember, there's an EPILOGUE.


	10. Epilogue

Title: King and Queen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: King Baby

Pairing: G/C

Rating: PG-13 (just a precaution)

Summary: Two friends elaborate many meanings.

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. I have had the best time writing this story and an even better time hearing all of your thoughts. Hope this story has been everything you expected. I already have another story in progress and hopefully it will be up soon. It's different from what I normally do. I'm putting lyrics into it and you'll hear the person's thoughts as they listen to a particular song. I hope you like that one as well.

* * *

4 Months Later

A knock on the door pulled Catherine out of her own little world. She nodded for Lindsey to open the door, letting the person on the other side enter.

Jim stepped through the door, telling Lindsey how lovely she looked. But when his eyes found Catherine, all thoughts of anything flew from his mind.

"Cath, you look beautiful," he praised, an awe present in his voice.

"Thank you, Jim. And thank you for doing this for me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

But he brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "It's no problem. I'm honored. Besides, it's not like I'll get to do this at my daughter's wedding."

"No offense, but are you gonna gawk or was there something you wanted?" Lindsey asked impatiently by the door.

Jim laughed at her spunk.

"I'm hear to tell you that they're ready when you're ready. And I must say, I always knew the two of you were going to end up together one day."

"You know, lately it feels like everyone knew but the two of us," Catherine smiled. Then, getting, "I'm ready."

* * *

The doors at the end of the church opened, revealing Catherine donned in her white wedding gown. Jim was at her side as he was standing in as her father.

The smile was unmistakable on Gil's face as he stood at the altar waiting for the woman of his dreams to stand by his side. The groomsmen—Warrick, Nick, and Greg—all had similar smiles on their faces. The bridesmaids as well. Nancy, Sara (who had put aside her differences with Catherine), Jacqui, and Lindsey all had large smiles and teary eyes as Catherine came closer.

Nobody could believe this was happening. Nobody could believe Catherine and Grissom were finally getting married. They had been placing bets for years trying to win the day the two hooked up. Once they heard the news, they began placing bets on when the date for the wedding was. Once they heard that, they began betting on if Grissom would actually go through with it. Smartly, not many people bet on that.

Jim gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hands. He pulled her in for a hug, whispering advice in her ear.

"Take care of each other, and take it slow," he advised. "Don't ruin something that should have happened years ago."

"We won't," she promised. "Or at least we'll try not to."

The two offered smiles at that. They both knew it would work out just fine.

The ceremony went smoothly. By the time the minister said 'you may kiss the bride' there wasn't a dry eye on the place.

Thunderous applause for such a small group of people were offered as the now Mr. and Mrs. Grissom walked down the aisle.

Catherine pulled Gil into the bridal room as guests made their way out to their cars to leave for the reception.

"Gil, I have something to tell you," she said wrapping herself in his arms. "It's kind of about your wedding present."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Years ago that would have sounded so wrong coming from him but now it just sounded like second nature.

Catherine saw the love in his eyes, felt it in his embrace. She didn't know what had taken them so long to find each other.

She took a deep breath and confessed her secret.

"I'm pregnant."

THE END


End file.
